Una promesa rota
by FreeedWeasley
Summary: Porque George sufre mucho, más que nadie, y la vida siempre es difícil cuando has perdido la mitad de tu alma.


Miraste las altas montañas por el marco de la ventana, lo cerca que estaban, y lo lejanas que parecían. El sol se estaba poniendo, los últimos rayos de luz del atardecer reflejaban sus tenues destellos provocando un cielo digno de ver: azul oscuro en lo más alto, seguido por un morado que iba aclarándose hasta conseguir el rosa, rojo intenso, naranja, amarillo… un sinfín de colores daba lugar al semicírculo luminoso que no tardaría en desvanecerse.

A pesar de todo, tú no lo apreciabas.

Bajaste la mirada, y viste a tu hermano Ron apoyado en el grueso tronco de un árbol. La expresión de su rostro era triste y lejana. Su novia lo acompañaba; tenían las manos entrelazadas, y ella de dio un beso en la mejilla.

Aparte de ellos, el jardin se encontraba completamente desierto. Los gnomos no asomaban sus grandes cabezas. Era como si notaran el ambiente de melancolía que reinaba en la casa.

Volviste a mirar a tu hermano. Y te alegraste de que tubiera a alguien que lo ayudara.

"Le hará bien sentirse acompañado, menos mal que tiene a Hermione", pensaste.

Y entonces te sentiste solo, no era la primera vez que te sientes asi: abandonado, incomprendido; pero dentro de todo, solo.

Y aunque todos intentasen ayudarte, tu te pasabas la mitad del día encerrado en tu habitación, saliendo solo para comer, y a veces ni siquiera para eso, purque ni el más grande de los banquetes podía llenar ese vacío que sentías.

De pronto una oleada de dudas que no cesaban de aparecer te golpeó en la cabeza con la fuerza de un meteorito.

"Todas las veces que estas en la cama, y ves que la cama vecina esta vacía. ¿Qué pasa, Fred, no tienes sueño?

O cuando estás a punto de sentarte a comer y queda una silla vacía. ¿Qué pasa, Fred, no tienes hambre?

O esas veces que cuentas un chiste y las risas que se oyen no son tan fuertes como antes. ¿Qué pasa, Fred, no te hace gracia?"

Todo eso te dolía, y mucho. Te sentías mal en esa habitación en penumbra en la que ya no se oían misteriosas explosiones y fuertes carcajadas.

Apretaste en tu mano la vieja fotografía, y recordaste con todo detalle aquel día en que dos niños de nueve años reían felizmente ante un espejo.

"_-Jajajajajajajaj! ¿No es realmente gracioso?- Dijiste tú_

_- ¿El qué?- Preguntó Fred con una sonrisa._

_-Pues que seamos iguales, ¿no lo ves?- Respondiste tú._

_Ya lo se, somos idénticos- dijo él, y después añadió- Y además, delante del espejo, ¡parece que somos cuatro!_

_-¡Es verdad!, deveriamos cuidar bien de este espejo, porque si se rompe, dejará de reflejarnos a los dos, y eso significaría que ya no estaríamos juntos.- Dijiste tú._

_-¡NO!, tu y yo estaremos juntos para toda la vida, porque siempre cuidamos el uno del otro.- Añadió Fred apresuradamente._

_-Sí, y siempre lo haremos, nunca le pasará nada a ninguno de los dos, porque el otro siemple le va a cuidar. Te lo juro por mis pecas - Dijiste tú muy serio._

_-Yo también te lo juro- Dijo Fred, asintiendo-. Ahora, vamos a sacarnos una foto los cuatro juntos._

_-¿Cuatro? ¿qué cuatro?- Preguntaste interesado._

_-Tu, yo, y Gred y Feorge del espejo- Te contestó esbozando una sonrisa._

_-Aaaaaaaah, claro. Bale, y así siempre recordaremos nuestra promesa, y nunca nunca nunca nos separaremos- Dijiste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Fred te devolvió una idéntica, y así, los cuatro sacasteis la cámara y sonreísteis felices._

_¡FLASH!"_

Y tal y como te pasaba siempre al recordar viejos momentos, se te cayó el alma a los piés.

Todos esos sentimientos enterrados en tu interior luchaban por salir y tu te esforzabas por mantenerlos ocultos. Porque no querías dejar ver tu tristeza; no querías que los demás descubrieran el verdadero dolor que sentías; querías ocultárselo, ocultártelo a tí mismo.

Porque esa era la única forma que tenías para conseguir levantarte cada mañana: ocultar ante el mundo tus sentimientos. Y precísamente por eso te pasabas el día encerrado; lastimándote los labios intentando en vano no derramar ninguna lagrima.

Por que en aquella pequeña habitación de la Madriguera, ya no vivían dos pequeños, felices e inocentes niños que hacían promesas jugando con un espejo; ahora vivía un entristecido hobre, al cual lo único que le quedaba, era el reflejo de un espejo roto.

-El espejo se ha roto Fred, y lo siento muchísimo, te lo juro, pero ya no puedo hacer nada.-

Y simplemente cerraste los ojos, sin dejar de pensar en que quienquiera que fuese el que había decidido que Fred tenía que irse, había destrozado lo que siempre había sido una feliz alma dividida en dos cuerpos.


End file.
